Naming Louis Weasley
by Anastasia Tremaine
Summary: Veela's don't have boys so it's understandable that Bill and Fleur hadn't chosen a name when Louis Weasley was born.


**Monday**

"Guillaume"

"Bless you"

"No Guillaume, it's the French version of William"

"Non, that's the French version of no"

 **Tuesday**

"Gideon"

"Isn't that Freddie's middle name"

"Yeah… and?"

"No Bill"

"Why not?"

"Honestly, Baby Boy Weasley doesn't moan as much as you."

"…"

"…"

"Yeah, we really need to pick a name."

 **Wednesday**

"How about Augustus Alexander or Jacques John. That way he can follow in my footsteps and have alliteration in his name without it being embarrassing."

"Guillaume Gideon"

"No"

"Really?"

"How about Wendall or Wallace."

"Pardon?"

"Wallace Horatio Weasley, it has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Why do you hate our child Bill?"

 **Thursday**

"Florian"

"No"

"Florian Guillaume?"

"No"

"Florian William"

"No Fleur, just no"

"But it has both of our initials in it"

"I'm sure Baby Boy Weasley will be able to tell exactly who his parents are without having our initials as his. Poor lad certainly looks enough like your cousin Marie to know he's part Delacour and he's inherited my Great Aunt Muriel's ears."

 **Friday**

"Nicolas"

"Veto"

"Really?"

"We are not naming our son Nicky, Fleur. He'll be bullied senseless. Besides, it sounds too much like Dominique"

 **Saturday**

"Thomas"

"No"

"Edmund"

"Too similar to Edward."

"What's wrong with the name Edward?"

"That's Teddy's name"

"… Is it?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bill"

 **Sunday**

"Jacob"

"No"

"Stephen"

"No"

"Septimus"

"He's not the seventh child Bill and no, before you ask, we are not having seven children just so that you can name one Septimus."

"Fine, what do you suggest?"

"Cyril"

"No"

"Javier"

"No"

"John"

"No"

"Matthew"

"No"

"Keith"

"No"

"Arthur"

"No"

"But your dad will feel left out."

"Why?"

"Well Percy named his daughter after Molly and Arthur hasn't even been used as a middle name yet."

"I'm sure Dad won't mind."

 **Monday**

"I've got it, Francis. To honor his French heritage."

"No Bill"

"Why don't we name him after a King then."

"Why?"

"Well everyone in my family is named after a King. You know, William, Arthur, Charles, George, Frederick."

"Henri"

"Too similar to Harry"

"Phillip"

"No"

"Louis"

"Louis, I like it"

"Our little Louis"

"It's perfect"

"I love it"

"I love you."

"What about a middle name?"

 **Friday**

"Guillaume"

"For the last time Fleur, he's not going to be named Louis Guillaume."

"Louis William?"

"No"

"Louis Henri?"

"No"

"Louis Jean?"

"That's Hermione's middle name. I'm not naming my son after my sister in law, I have limits Fleur"

"But Jean is such a beautiful French name."

"Sister in law, son"

"Fine how about Louis Florian or Pierre or Gregoire or perhaps even Sal?"

"No, no, no."

 **Tuesday**

"How about Louis Frederick?"

"No"

"Louis Arthur"

"No"

"Louis Gideon"

"No"

"Louis Ronald"

"No"

"Louis George"

"No"

"Louis Fabian"

"How's Fabian fine if you reject Florian"

"It just is okay"

"…"

"No?"

"No"

"Louis Bilius"

"No way in hell"

"Louis Percival"

"No"

"Louis Ignatius"

"No"

"Louis Charles, after his godfather"

"Louis Charles? I'm not sure."

"Louis Charles Weasley, in honor of my brother and Louis' godfather. Come on Fleur, it's been two weeks. And it's not like we're doing a Harry and naming our kids after dead people, Charlie's alive and healthy and he's never going to marry or have kids. Please Fleur."

"Why don't you think Charlie will have kids? He's young enough and fairly handsome."

"You really don't want to know"

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. Just tell me."

"Well, long story short, if you're ever drunk and half naked in Bulgaria, don't try to arm wrestle with a vampire named Jerry."

"You were right, I shouldn't have asked."

"…"

"Anyway…"

"Louis Charles Weasley?'

"Our son, Louis Charles Weasley. Okay"

"Okay?"

"Okay, yes, fine. Baby Boy Weasley has finally been named."

"And it only took us a little over two weeks to pick a name."

"That's less than half the time it took to name Dominique"

"Poor Dominique, I'm amazed she didn't think her name was Baby Girl Weasley"

"It was four weeks Fleur, not four years"

"She's a fast learner, she could have picked it up."

"At four weeks old?"

"Yeah"

"…"

"…"

"Okay"

"I can't wait to tell the family. Although I hope they won't be upset."

"Why would they be upset? I'm sure your brother will be ecstatic to have a kid named after him."

"Yeah, it's just, well, Louis' the only Weasley (or honorary Weasley) born this year that isn't named after a dead person. What if the others get upset?"

"Louis can't be the only one."

"James Sirius Potter, Fred Gideon Weasley and Frank David, all born 2004. Maybe we should change Louis' name?"

"No Bill, just no."


End file.
